Function of Core as a Resource - The Clinical Core A is the source of patients for all three projects. Each patient referred to UCLA for evaluation of dizziness and imbalance undergoes a detailed history, emphasizing disorders of hearing and balance, and physical examination by one of the clinicians in the outpatient clinic. This data along with results of audiovestibular testing, imaging procedures, and laboratory studies are used to arrive at a probable diagnosis and to formulate an appropriate treatment program.